Call of the Stormbringer
by feal
Summary: Appearance are deceiving in the world of shinobi more so when your a jinchuriki who refuse to be one any longer .Follow the path of a more mature and smarter Naruto make for himself in the unforgiving world Rated M :because shinobi are serious stuff warning language and various hard situation


DISCLAIMER** : I don't own canon Naruto because if i did seppuku would have been my only reward for the 4° Shinobi war arc**

** In this fanfic you will see a smart/pragmatic Naruto with a hint of sly/troll . In a way he will be a lot like the Naruto of A Snake's obsession by slythefoxx2 but the plot will be mere or less the same as Lay Down Your Burdens by INeedAHaircut The story start in Konoha 8 years after Naruto birth and Sakura ,Sasuke and co will be a year younger .Some twist and cliches are expected so stay cool and some canon event will be burnt to ash made into glass then ground to dust and scattered in the multiverse and yes i speak to you tri-eyed freak may the god-emperor burn away your existence form the materium with holy fire you disgusting warp-spwan**

** My first fanfic so ….. BETA AND REVIEW are most welcome .The flamer are not, and a little warrning to those who try : You see that cute fluffy litle puppy that your neighbor own ? i will come in your home and kill it in front of you if you try (cue on mad laugh) **

** Side note pairing : Naruto is jagged and will be a traveler so … yeah he will have fun with a few woman but main with waifu shion (yandere version) soooo wait and see **

* * *

**Call of the Sormbringer**

**Nothing is true . . .**

* * *

**Dead man's bar , Konoha **

**8 year after Kyuubi attack**

Arriving in the bar and sitting on a bench near the counter a completely normal man with brown hair and grey eyes looking pleased with himself

"BARMAN ! give me your best saké ."

"Of course kokyaku-sama ,you seem very happy ."

"Ha ! your right spent a day striking a few good deal and a lot money earned to boot ,those Akamichi are serious stuff about food i tell you .But the thing is after that I saw a blond midget tailled by a lot of people stinking shit and howling about demon and whatnot ,so what the deal ?" While sipping his cup

"Hé your not from Konoha are you ? You should tone down ,but your right dirty demon that one .The thing is 8 years ago the Kyuubi attacked and killed a lots of good people and the yondaime sealed it in human form so it couldn't harm us . But sshhhh you shouldn't ask to much question the sandaime passed a few law about that so no one spoke about that so it's hush hush business"

"So i has right .And worst everyone in Konoha know ,and that old shit tried to play me kind grandfhather my ass" thought angrily the man ."Yep right from Cha no kuni ,and everyone here is in the know it seems so what the heck with those law ? And refill please ."

"Bah! It's shinobi for you ,unless you know some weird ass secret their action make no sense so . . . MEH!" said the bartender while refilling the cup

"Your not wrong mental the lot of them then again what to expect from dudes who walk on water and spout philosophy ? Whatever . . . to successful business kanpai!"

"Héhé good luck with your futur endavor ."

"So how much ? Gota go back in my inn to sleep to go back home tomorrow"

"250 ryo my good man"

"Take those 300 and keep the change and good night" .Said the man before leaving the bar toward a empty dead end and after looking around a few second the man was engulfed in smoke then reveled a blond haired kid of barely 3 foot tall with a nasty scowl ."Fuck why in kami forsaken name this happen to me ? What have I done in my past life to deserve this shitty life ? All because my maybe deadbeat of a sperm donor destroy my life without giving a thought about my future and die like that and leaving me alone with that sociopath of a Sandaime and these brain-dead bastard of konoha ! Now at least i am sure about the why of my treatment .Good next finding about that seal on my stomach ,it's gonna be a pain in the ass" Thought the newly reveled Naruto while heading toward his apartment

* * *

**Academy , Konoha**

**End of the Second Year of the Academy**

The last 3 month have been busy for Naruto between school ,seeking and stealing every scroll he could put is hand on and studying the few scrap of fuinjutsu he acquired and playing around with is jinchuriki seal and dealing with his ninth birthday playing tag a hundred psycho out for his blood while is so-called AMBU guardian where like always absent .His only saving grace was once again the utter stupidity and the appealing lack of security ,truly who toss in the trash their secret clan jutsu ? Even if they are half unreadable the hint is a dead giveaway of the jutsu within ,and who in their right mind give henge a E-rank ?! Without a sensor it's undetectable worthy of a solid B-rank seriously who was put in charge of the ranking of the jutsu and the less said the better .Amaterasu saggy tits everyone is in awe of the yondaime's hirashin while the kawarimi a fucking space-time ninjutsu too and no one give a shit ,are the world filled with daft moron like Konoha ? He hoped not ,starting to pay attention to the day's lecture he wonder why truly he couldn't understand why that half-wit of Iruka-sensei drone about the evil of that traitor of Orochimaru and the greatness of Konoha and it's kage .All that propaganda shoved down their throat ,the time spent at the academy was more about to be a good yes-man than a good shinobi .No shit ,moral code for a shinobi? They kill ,steal ,torture and pretty much does everything bad under the sun yet in his eyes the only good thing coming from the Sannin was their quote on this line of work .But NOOO ! bad Orchimaru no scientific test on the prisoner .Are you shitting me ? And the greatness of that old fart bitch please ,that bastard bend over and kill one of his loyal hyuga shinobi just to make the raikage happy all for the sake of a woolly treaty .Speaking of that he should really do something about that stalker rhaaaaaa why he had to help that girl last year fat lot of good that one .What passed in his head to save that girl from bully ? a yes he wanted an ally in that clan to gain Intel in their advanced nin/taijutsu since that kaiten looked wicked as fuck ,damn now all he had from that venture was a fucking stalking closet-pervert who faint if he's less than 5 feet fr . . .

"NARUTO !"

Fumbling in surprise Naruto stood up . "Yes Iruka-sensei ?" Meanwhile the rest of the class started whispering about the upcoming rant of Iruka with a few snickers throw in

"SILENCE ! Naruto can you repeat what I just said ?" asked an irate Iruka clearly annoyed by the lack of attentiveness displayed by Naruto

"Ehrrrr . . . some stuff about the Nidaime right ?"

That alone was enough to make the teacher go berserk and raving about is lack of attention and that is supposed stupidity shouldn't take place in the classroom and few other snarky remark .After a good minute Naruto decided to cut off the ongoing rant who started to piss him off by fleeing through the window chirping "Sorry Iruka-sensei i just remembered about the special promo on ramen,see ya" not bothering with whatever the dull one might howl

Finaly reaching home Naruto started to look his note "Ok time to start experiment kyuubi 3-1" meditating and trying to draw the foreign chakra from withinthe seal his only response was to his surprise the feeling of his pant drenched and water surrounding him ,opening his eyes in surprise and looking around

"What the . . . a sewer are you kidding me ? Ok ,ok let's find the furball"

"**SO MY JAILOR DEIGN GRACE ME OF IS PRESENCE BE GLAD FOR WITHOUT THIS SEAL YOU WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY !"**

"Thanks the gods you can talk it will help a lot" .Replied Naruto with a huge grin happy at the revelation and not losing time seeking the biju ,that alone stopped the biju not expecting that kind of reply . "I was worried your were just a mass of raging chakra like the morons keep saying héh ! I should probably be accustomed by now ,they're always wrong !And by the way he,she or it?"

"**NOT QUITE AND WHY I SHOULD TELL YOU ,PRAY TELL FOR WHAT PURPOSE ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU !"**

Chuckling at the non-answer "Ok definitively a woman after that one ,for your information it's not like I wanted to do anything with you .For the jailor thingy if my hunch is right then you can thanks my sperm donor it's not like the day old me had any say in the matter because if so the cock-sucker would have found himself without his cock and balls for ruining my life .About that name's Naruto even if I hate it and I should probably find a new one soon so what's yours because no way in hell your name's kyuubi I just refuse a cute vixen by that ,sound to much like the pseudo of a porn actor"

"**YOUR AN EXTREMELY INTRIGUING NINGEN TO GUESS MY GENDER AND NOT TRYING TO FIGHT OR FLIGHT STANCE AT MY SIGHT THAT'S FOR SURE AND MIND YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF A LADY ,FOR YOU INFORMATION I AM NOT CUTE ! I AM GORGEOUS AND FOR MY NAME ONLY MY FATHER AND SIBLING KNOW IT AND YOU HAVE NOT SHOWED WORTHY OF IT YET ,STATE YOUR MIND OR BEGONE" **Huffed the kyuubi

"Ok ok I tone down the insult and your right I have a proposition but hear me out fully before jumping the cart ok? As you know we're kind of stuck together by that seal so I need . . ." .At that point the kyuubi growl loudly

"**OF COURSE YOU N . . ."**

"TO FREE YOU !" Cut off a yelling Naruto .

"**YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION BUT DON'T WASTE IT !"**

"Shesh I need your help me to deal with that seal so I can open that damn thing without me dieing Grumpy-chan !"

"**GRUMPY-CHAN?! HOW DARE YOU ? TAKE THAT BACK I AM NO GRUMPY!" **Replied the biju with a offended tone

"Yeah yeah but nope Py-chan is your new nickname now since you won't tell me but for the seal business it will take years because I started funjutsu only a few months back and only with second hand material to study with .Frankly if it's objective wasn't to make my life so awful I would worship it because it's a damn beauty and it's complexity is nothing to scoff at ,i barely make sense of two or three small part .So if you want your freedom you could kindly help when I ask ."

"**WHAT ?! ARE YOU ALREADY STARTED TO UNRAVEL THIS SEAL SUCH LIMITED KNOWLEDGE ?THAT WILL NOT DO YOU DON'T TEMPER WITH A SEAL LIKE THAT! THE LAST TIME I WITNESSED SOMEONE DOING THAT THOUSANDS OF SQUARE MILES OF FERTILE LAND BECAME A WASTELAND SO STOP THAT RIGHT NOW I DON'T WANT TO BE THE VICTIM OF A FREAK ACCIDENT ! WELL LOOK LIKE IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY I WILL BE HONEST WITH YOU I MAY BE STUCK HERE WITHOUT ANY MEAN TO ESCAPE AND THE LOWEST PERCEPTION OF OUTSIDE THIS DAMNED DEAL BUT I'M WELL VERSED IN FUINJUTSU MY ONLY ISSUE IS I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS SEAL LOOK LIKE AND IT WILL BE A GREAT BOON IF WE START STUDYING THAT SEAL THE SOONER THE BETTER SO WHAT SAY YOU ?"**

"Cool ! But what about the schedule it's not like I can every day here I must keep playing my role of simpleton to get away from suspicion and trouble"

"**SMART OF YOU ,THEN AGAIN YOU KEPT THE SAME LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE FOR THE LAST 40 MINUTES .BUT HOW MUCH TIME HAVE PASED IN REAL LIFE ACCORDING TO YOU ?"**

"I'm almost tempted to say 40 minutes but it's a tricky question isn't it?"

"**HÉHÉ AND YOU WOULD BE RIGHT IT'S BEEN ONLY A FEW SECOND .FOR EVERY DAY HERE ONLY A MINUTE PASS OUTSIDE"**

"HOLY SHI . . ."

"**LANGUAGE ! BUT YES TO YOUR UNASKED QUESTION FOR ME IT WILL SOON MAKE 13 129 YEARS AND 8 MONTHS SINCE I HAVE TASTED FREEDOM AND THAT WITHOUT COUNTING THE YOUR ALMOST CENTURY SPENT IN MY FIRST TWO JINCHURIKI THE PLUS IS YOU CAN BE HERE WHILE SLEEPING" **

"Just WOW ! But how did you manage to not go bat-shit crazy after all that time alone ?"

"**A LOT OF PENT-UP WRATH KID AN BEING IMMORTAL HELP A LOT TOO .SO DEAL ?"**

"Deal but two thing ,first please lower your voice my ears ringing and how can I change the whole sewer set-up because it suck but at least it doesn't stink"

* * *

**Hokage Monument ,Shodaime's head**

**Middle of fourth year before end of semester of the Academy**

The last year and half under the tutelage of kitsune hime-sama like she loved to call herself or Py-chan like he liked to call her had been truly a bottomless well of knowledge in every front from her personality quirk and philosophy (Her pride is actually greater than her power if it was possible or to NEVER disturb her "beauty sleep" and that for all intent and purpose most of humanity was beneath her notice bar the like of Madara whom she still come with new inventive way of torture him from time to time for disturbing said beauty sleep) to chakra manipulation (the fact that these exercise practiced in is mindscape were carried in the real world had been baffling beyond word was but one of many example) ,chakra theory (that every jutsu were result of the feedback from the chakra sent in the handsign sequence within the all body network in introspection quite logical .And the fact that almost all the so vaunted kekkei genkai were the result of some part of the chakra pathway being more or less rigid than common and so making the chakra vibrate differently ) .While kept snatching every scroll he can put his hand on and analyzing the various training session of various teams in their training ground ,without saying that chakra sensing was a hell a useful tool to reproduce and modify various jutsu among those a new created jutsu hybrid of henge and Akamichi body expansion who was in essence a true flesh change instead of a layer of chakra with the nice upside allowing the user to set how much chakra can be sensed ,the best was the reaction of his Py-chan of pure awe promptly followed by the ultimate puppy dog eye asking to be teached that jutsu is craved in is mind until the end of time .The only downside of all that time in mindscape was the heavy chakra unbalance having a bit more than twice the amount of yin as yang was a royal pain in the ass even knowing that feeding is all body of yin chakra and insane physical training to make is muscle stronger thus growing his pool of Yang chakra it will take more or less three years time restore balance of his yin/yang output .

Yet for all of that the true linchpin was his knowledge of fuinjutsu who brought an unexpected but nonetheless welcome surprise of discovering 2 chakra signature extremely well hidden and separated from the main seal followed by Py-chan recognition the imitation of said chakra signature as those who sealed her .A month in real life of practice to add a slave/battery supplement later in this very moment after dodging yet again his afternoon lecture with keishiro-sensei facing his departed so-called father and a redhead

"**Are you sure you want to do this Arashi ? You could simply erase those two minor supplementary seal array without compromising the main seal whatsoever ,you know that ?" **Inquired the biju annoyed by being more or less forced to see once again those who put her in this prison

"Aww don't be like that kitsune hime-sama I promise you it will be fun and you know me I always keep my word plus you can troll them too ya'know the slave seal is attuned to both of us ,so let's get started ." Chirped Naruto happily while activating the seal

"How di . . ." said a startled Minato Namikaze

"SILENCE AND DON'T MOVE ! Ok now I will ask a few question and you two will answer trusfuly got it ?" gloated a giddy Arashi

"Yes .Was their dumbfounded answer soon followed by the woman asking .How did you make us ob. . ."

"Silence !" Once again they shut up "hahaha that slave seal is truly awesome" that declaration was welcomed with look of horror from the pair "look like you understand what's happening héh funny don't you think that a bit of ink can destroy a life like I just did to you ? Mmm the irony is so sweet more so when our common old pal of kyuubi say you two are the one sealed her . Héhe so daddy-dearest feels good to be in a shitty position ? good thing your dead .But first and most importantly who's the very fuckable lady at your unworthy side? What are you and is you aim with this ? Answer those question"

"Yes I understand my position ,I'm pretty to much follow your every desire ,no I don't find it funny yet again no I don't like it ,dead since when ? Second mind your tongue it's your mother Kushina Uzumaki you speak of how did you not recognize her ? More so if you know of me and we are both shadow clone used a contingency to restore the seal if it broke" Replied a barely recovering Minato

"**HAHAHA I knew you had a dirty mind Arashi but incest seriously ? You were right it's just funny as hell seeing you like that ."** Snorted the biju eye full of mirth seeing disgusted look in Arashi's face . "**But more importantly you should force them to teach you everything they know they had quite a few nice trick when we fought I'm curious about those chain of hers the last time something stopped me like that was that woody freak senju!"**

"Humm so the old brain addled monkey didn't give me the Uzumaki name for shit and giggles good to know" mused Arashi aloud "And chains truly?! Didn't knew you were into shibari Py-chan oh you kinky vixen ! And your right about their jutsu the hirashin alone would be a game changer ,but first I need answers ,so wanna play 20 question ? I ask first then you both answer and the womb ask followed by the sperm donor and little old me answer and so on and so forth ? Good enough for you two ,no? Good I don't give a fuck of your opinion Ok ! Let's start small from the beginning .What the fuck passed in the void you call a brain to make me a freaking jinchuriki ?"

"Language!/**Language! And wouldn't you like to know you little perv" **.Was the reply in stereo from the three other occupant of the room . "Ho hush you Py-chan I already know you like it tight and please just for this occasion I can swear like the sailor I am ,pretty please just for this one they more than likely deserve it anyway" Giving her his best puppy stare . "So you two answer me but remember only the full truth so go on"

"ohhh son ,mommy is so sorry about that ". Lamented Kushina after puling a face at the previous perverted banter along side a Minato with eye wide open . "But we had no other option I was dieing from the extraction of kyuubi all because that cursed uchiha." Followed by a description of the event between Minato and the man claiming to be Madara ."You know" quipped Arashi "Instead of a rasengan you could have put ohh I don't know a fucking slave seal like I did or at worst a chakra suppressing seal" But the frown on Minato face said it all "Naruto ,your not serious that seal is an abomination I would never use it and so should you like I was trying to remove the hyuga caged bird seal you should aspire to that if your able to play around with your seal and who teached you fuinjutsu Jiraya or Hiruzen ?Because you said I was dead when did that happen ?" Replied lamely the Yondaime "Damn your like them with weird moral popping up at random and no don't put your hope up I won't remove it and just for your information name's Arashi now i hate that stupid name seriously what's wrong with you to choose that name ,not that I have anything against ramen and frankly fuck that non-sense about patriotism and I'm not some sort of mitiltary asset who obey your every whim because I don't remember signing for anything so those hyuga ass-hat can kindly piss off and you died the day of my birth but if you want to know about my teacher . . ." trailed Arashi

"**Hello there !" **Said a grinning biju to a once again shocked and stammering couple "**haha it's never get old and yes I know an awful lot about fuinjutsu ningen ,even if I can't use it in this prison ! And for the why I help Arashi well aside being way above humanity at large let's say I want freedom and he want me out of his body a good deal if I have to admit it myself" ** making them gasp at the information "It will kill you and destroy our home Naruto ,Konoha was almost fully destroyed the last time it was free don't listen to it" said a frantic Kushina ,while Minato grumbled "And you want us to teach you after saying that ,no bloody way son" To a most unimpressed Arashi "Time out you two ,first no it won't we're both making sure of it .Please got it right my name's Arashi it's not that hard a name to remember ,no?! And for you genius it's not like you have any choice in the matter 'cause slave seal remember ? But enough of that for today .Toodles" and turning off the seal making them fade before any possible retort

"Well enlightening enough don't you think hime? I'm almost eager to see the next session if it wasn't for their headache inducing holier than thou attitude .It will be fun to break them from all that posing so much trolling opportunity" Said Arashi with a feral smile. "Wanna bet how long it will take those two stick in the mud to realize I mess with them?"

"**Mmmm . . . at least I know who was my previous jailor ,not a bad thing we never met if this is her usual reaction ,and no bet they will never realize your trolling them .It's nice to know how I found myself outside wreaking havoc and attacked from all side ,trully the only good uchiha is a dead one but the news of another uchiha who can control me while posing as Madara is utterly disturbing"**

"Another one ?" queried Arashi

"**Yes you should know at this point that only the Uzumaki could live to be 150 years old and still being spry and for all his might Madara was in that area "normal" so to speak and I still remember the fell of their chakra and it wasn't the same .I can only speculate that he somehow wasn't killed on that valley but hide himself and after so long he trained his successor who is the one had made a mess 10 years ago and I doubt his plan stop there"**

"Hey you forgot the tsuchikage he's old as dirt ,well after his century of life and there is just too much maybe for my liking but you are probably right and with that said this heir of a sort should be a power-freak of his own right and a Uchiha to boot .I should start looking in the archive but MEH! about his plans .Our soon to be separation will toss it to the mud ,probably funny to see is reaction of how is "perfect like him" plan fall apart .You would just have to lay low for a century or two and everything should be ok"

"**Indeed and your penmanship come along nicely at that rate in two years time I should be free ,a shame truly that the last year before my freedom we will see each other less and less because of the way my unsealing have to be done due to the fact that I almost became fond of you" **

"Aww you will make me cry kitsune-hime but there's a small issue I don't think two years will be enough for me to milk Konoha dry of everything of interesting that I still have three years before my chakra stabilize like WE calculated mind you and not to forgot the two hitchhiker we just discovered so for the sake of safety we have four years at least to be together .And I just realized I have to fail graduation at least once to not be tagged missing nin . . . fuck!" realized a livid Arashi while face-palming

"**You do know how much I hate you when you make sense like that ,but at least you will suffer the presence of those cretin until we are finally separated a fair trade I say !" **Exclaimed the biju with a full blown laughter

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Py-chan but mark my word one day I will find a way for you spend at least a week in that kind of hell without any possibility to blow off steam" growled Arashi pointing his finger at her

"**I may be immortal but it's not good to make such promise you know to not make a lady wait and by the look of it I would say a solid real century ,ho you little tease .You should go by the way"**

Opening is eyes Arashi was once more greeted by the familiar sight of Konoha below him and the seemingly endless forest surrounding it standing up with a sigh appraising the village and mumbling "All of that because a short-sighted dreamer who happen to be ridiculously over-powered no wonder it's filled with lack-wit" after a few more second he noticed something truly odd a full district without any activity whatsoever at that hour and remembering the place to be where the Uchiha clan compound is .He decided to sneak a peek after a quick climb down and a niku no toke into a cat he found himself in front of the compound gate and stench of blood all too present and feeling two chakra a few feet away he become witness of a strange scene with a few corpse around and two people in front of each other where the taller Uchiha poked the forehead of the smaller one whose chakra was going haywire while he collapsed in a epileptic fit and the tall Uchiha already vanished probably with a shunshin .Not wanting to waste such occasion he decided to pay some attention to the state of the corps' littered ground to scour the compound and ransack for all it's worth

"Fucking hell 30 minutes searching and no survivor what the actual shit happen here ? almost a thousand people all of them dead and one noticed what the hell .Ok let's see their library with their sharingan they must have piled up a shit load of jutsu". After dispelling his niku no toke inside the library and a good hour of rummaging later Arashi considered his heist of 9 scroll of katon jutsu ,4 suiton ,10 raiton ,2 doton ,5 futon ,3 bunshin jutsu ,12 genjutsu scroll ,20 scroll on 6 taijutsu style ,7 scroll on 2 kenjutsu style ,5 scroll on various poison making ,the summoning scroll of the bear clan and Spider clan and finaly 2 scroll on advanced Iryo jutsu a promising pick if the description of those are to be believed along with a few storage scrolls filled with money and some good looking weapon not that they will need it despise all that the sheer fact that almost two hour have passed since the end of the slaughter and no one not even the ANBU patrol have showed up during and until now .It bugged him something fierce yet despise these misgiving about the situation and not wanting to dwell further in this newly made graveyard he decided to head home and see if Grumpy-chan could provide further insight in all of this ,it will probably make her happy a the very least

* * *

**Naruto's apartment ,Konoha**

**First day of mid years holiday**

Three day since what is know as The Uchiha Clan Downfall that shaken Konoha to the core leaving in the eyes of its citizen only to a mere two member of the once great clan that boasted more than a thousand members ,well three if Arashi had to kiss and tell but that wasn't going to happen soon or ever for that matter .In that whole affair what irked him to no end was that no one seemed to have any trouble to accept the fact only one shinobi alone can kill around 200 fellow shinobi ,400 cops and 500 civilian of the clan with no one the wiser or the other small bit of info that EVERY LAST FUCKING UCHIHA was in the compound at the time from the cops supposed to be on patrol in every part of Konoha to the merchant supposed to negotiate with other village inside or outside of Hi no kuni and if that alone wasn't enough to raise the red flag what could ? Mixed with the open secret that they were monitored since the rampaging of kyuubi ten years ago you would need to be dumb ,deaf and blind to not realize that the hokage or the higher up ordered the event .Then again Arashi had to concede the absolute stupidity of the villagers ,after all they eat sandaime's shit daily and say it's the best meal they have ever tasted and smiling to boot

Thinking about the actual situation had an almost ridiculous similarity between the two founding clan ,on one side they're "the last loyal Uchiha" named Sasuke who happen to be the epileptic kid he saw while entering the compound after the sandaime hokage most likely ordered the Uchiha culling and "the last loyal senju" known as the legendary sucker Tsunade whose clan was killed little by little to the point of extinction during his first rule .Arashi was ready to bet his balls they was something personal going between those three party to go that far ,bah! If the kind an loving grandfather was not an act done to a tee then he was a one ryo whore of Iwa the red light district

On a side note the reaction of Py-chan to the news was a gleeful laughter as expected and his "parent" were uterly horified by his description of the event and more so by his theory not to say anything about the tantrum they thrown when he mentioned his heist of the Uchiha compound ,truly their two tier morality was a sight to behold and a boundless playing field awaiting to be messed up with

* * *

**A/N : Done for the first chapter and from chapter 2 on they will be other PoV throw in .As you prbably guessed nothing will go without a poke or twenty poke in the side ,now a small overview of the personality from the various character in this story :**

**Uzumaki Naruto aka Arashi : first Arashi because of the overdose of bad joke on is canon first name from the stupid populace ,extremely smart (just below Shikamaru smart) and mature (orphan grow up faster plus the nice twist of the time inflated mindscape almost 600 years for the first time-skip and further 2000 at the start of chapter 2 to use for future flashback) on his way to become a troll master . At this point of time he don't have yet the Kage bunshin and his view of sarutobi is due to his own logical conclusion from the intel he gathered to this point and haven't yet sneaked inside the hokage tower**

**Kyuubi**** : The hime-sama of boundless pride with a Stockholm syndrome**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**** : Like canon the ever-optimist leader (much like Eddard Stark of AsoIaF) way too much taken by his feeling**

**Shimura Danzo**** : The overly enthusiast ultra-nationalist who think himself the true leader of Konoha and overall ultimate bad guy**

**Uchiha Sasuke**** : Same as canon ,a single-minded emo pretty-boy gullible and stupid (seriously the whole I'm so dark and tortured get old really fast and without speaking of the great Tobi revelation of the Uchiha massacre where he don't even attack Tobi for his role in it and trust him out of the blues like that just . . . the fuck dude?! )**

**Uchiha itachi**** : Tale of the sad patriot ever loyal to Konoha and its kage (kishimoto fucked up bad with canon itachi so much good drama incoming)**

**Jiraya**** : The broken protector ,seen and done too much for the sake of Konoha safety whore and drink is trouble away**

**Senju Tsunade**** : Like Jiraya but don't keep strong and flee her duty in booze and gamble**

**Orochimaru**** : Same as canon but dwell more in a mean to prevent his own death than knowing all the jutsu of the world**

**That said the modification and adjustment of canon will be revealed as the story goes . Update : 02/16/2019  
**


End file.
